AfterTale
by roserycus77
Summary: The monsters are free! Everything should be perfect! Well, that's what Frisk thinks until they have a strange vision of themselves killing every monster in sight. What does it mean? Frisk would never hurt a fly!...Right? On top of their inner conflict, they have to deal with prejudice from other humans and help the monsters adjust to their new home. Rated M for dark themes.


**A/N: Wow hi! It's been a looonnng time. Please don't judge me by my old stuff because its REALLY old. Like three years old. Anyway I really love Undertale and I wanted to make some sort of after story for it. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **PS I see Frisk as mute. Since they never speak in the game. So, they will be signing their dialogue. Also! 'They' pronouns here. If it gets complicated I'm sorry ^_^**

 _Frisk creeped through Waterfall, looking for any stragglers from the evacuation._

What idiots, _they thought as they sliced through an unsuspecting monster._ They should have left when they had the chance.

It wouldn't be long now until.. _.Images of white dust flashed across their vision and they could here the cries of terrified monsters all around._

Frisk jumped up in bed with a start. _What was that?_ They thought. They knew it was only a nightmare, but it seemed so real. Frisk brushed their tangled hair from their eyes, and set their feet on the carpeted floor. It still seemed so unreal that they had freed the monsters. Well, they had help from all their friends of course, but it still seemed impossible. Since breaking the barrier, Frisk had been helping the monsters settle in to the new world. And while they were happy to help, it was a lot of pressure for one kid to teach an entire race of people about the world. That _must_ be the reason for that weird dream.

Even so, Frisk still felt a grip of uneasiness around their gut. Toriel would know what to do to make them feel better. As their footsteps echoed down the dark hallway, Frisk prayed that Papyrus and Sans wouldn't wake up. Those two were always crabby when they didn't get enough rest. The first night the four of them moved into their new home, Frisk was exploring and accidentally woke up Sans. He wouldn't let it go for a week.

Frisk tried his best to open Toriel's door quietly, but it squeaked louder than a mouse trying to pry some cheese off a table. Luckily, nobody else seemed to notice. They stood in the doorway for a moment before shuffling over to Toriel's bed and nudging her shoulder.

"Hm?" she mumbled. "Oh, my child. Is something the matter?" Toriel turned on her lamp, exposing her flower-covered nightgown.

Frisk signed, "I had a bad dream, Mom." Toriel's expression changed from exhaustion to concern.

"Do you wish to sleep with me tonight? Perhaps it will make you feel better," she suggested. Frisk nodded, and climbed into the soft powder blue sheets. "There, there, Frisk. It will be alright." Comforted by his adoptive mother's words, Frisk curled into a ball and dozed off into a warm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Frisk awoke to the smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie wafting through the door. They hopped down from the bed and started down the stairs. As they approached the kitchen, they could hear the voices of Papyrus, Sans and Toriel. _What time was it?_ they thought.

"Oh, good morning, Frisk!" Papyrus twisted around around in his chair when he noticed Frisk in the entryway. He still had his duck-covered pajamas and night cap on, so Frisk figured they hadn't slept too late.  
"'Sup, kid. How'd ya sleep?" Sans asked. He had already donned his usual blue jacket and sweatpants. He used to wear shorts most of the time, but since his discovery of the more comfortable sweatpants, he had taken to wearing them constantly.

Frisk smiled at their family, and signed "Good morning! I had a weird dream, but I'm okay now."

"I am glad to hear that. I was worried about you last night." Toriel set a slice of pie on the table and beckoned Frisk to the chair. They ate the slice quickly and packed up their things. Today was another day of helping educate other humans about monsters. Most had come to accept them as a part of the world, but others had formed hate groups that called for returning the monsters to the underground. So, Frisk had started holding informative sessions with some of the other monsters to try and disprove rumors and promote equality. Today, Papyrus was tagging along. Humans seemed most interested in the skeleton brothers, probably because they were so similar to themselves.

"Wait just a minute, Frisk! I'll be right there!" Papyrus called. He was gathering his notes and extra bones (in case the audience wanted a demonstration) and met Frisk at the front door with a toothy grin.

Frisk waved goodbye, and Papyrus called, "Goodbye brother! Bye Toriel! We'll see you later!"

 **A/N So...that's where I'm gonna leave it for now. Let me know if you like it so far! I have some good ideas for the story, so if you want to see more, follow/favorite or review! Also if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I would love to hear.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
